Indiana Jones and the Phantom Island
by Ecstatic Lemons
Summary: A Jones family vacation turns into another adventure. Nazis and Mutt lovvins ensue. Title is crap, story will be better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Indiana Jones or any of the characters affiliated with said franchise.

* * *

"Get the hell out of my room!"

These were the first words out of 18 year old Mutt Jones's mouth as his mother violently shook him awake.

"Excuse me young man, but when did speaking that way to your mother become acceptable?" She demanded. Mutt grumbled something unintelligible into his pillow; Marion decided to accept this as an apology. "You need to get up, get dressed and be down stairs in ten minutes." With one final shake of his shoulder she left.

Mutt opened his eyes despite the harsh light that shone directly into them and looked at his clock. It was a quarter past eight. He groaned loudly and buried his head back into his pillow. It was the first day of winter break; he was supposed to be waking up at noon at the earliest, not at the same time he did when he had classes to attend. It was his first semester at college and after nearly four months of nothing but classes and lectures and home work it would be an understatement to say he was eager for the two month long vacation to begin.

_Didn't want to go to no stinkin' school anyway. _ He thought bitterly, he hadn't really been given a choice in the matter. Immediately following his family's return from Peru, all the way back in March, his father Indiana enrolled him in the local high school to finish out the four months of schooling he needed to graduate and for a "gift," as he had called it, pulled some strings and got the teenager accepted to Marshall College where the elder Jones was employed as both Assistant Dean and a professor of archaeology.

"Five more minutes, Mutt!" Marion called up from the first floor. "I don't hear you moving!" Mutt let out a frustrated grunt and threw his pillow aside before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and unwillingly went to his closet to dress. When he finally came thumping down the stairs his mother was no where to be found.

"Morning, Junior." Said a voice from the dining room, causing Mutt to jump. His father was seated at the table looking over the newspaper at him.

"Don't call me that." Mutt snapped, taking a seat at the table and reaching for the box of cereal in the middle of the table.

"Call you what, Junior?" Indiana asked with a smile. Mutt made a face and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Indy shook his head. "So, are you packed?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow

"Packed for what?" He asked. Indy lowered his newspaper.

"You forgot? We're going to France in-" he checked his watch. "Two hours. Your mother is going to kill you when she finds out you aren't ready."

"Shit, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as she gets out of the shower. Twenty minutes, give or take."

Mutt got up from the table and stood there for a moment.

"Well are you going to help me pack?" He asked. Indy sighed and conceded.

* * *

"How many pairs of jeans do you own?" Indy demanded as he dug through his son's dresser. "Blue jeans, black jeans, dark blue jeans… does it really make that much of a difference?"

"Of course it does." Mutt answered defensively. "Just put them in the trunk." Indy tossed the pile into the large brown trunk that was sitting on Mutt's bed before taking out the tux the teenager had worn to his parents' wedding. "Woah, woah, woah, what are you doing with that? I'm not wearing a suit."

"Yes you are. We're going to be staying with an old friend of mine and you are going to be properly dressed for at least one night. It's coming with us."

"Fine." Mutt scowled. "Why are we going anyway?"

"Your mother wanted us to go on a vacation as a family and I don't know about you, but I know I could use a bit of relaxation. Besides, we told you about this months ago; it's your own fault if you forgot."

"Can I bring my bike?" Mutt asked hopefully.

"No."

"Please?"

"Go get your toothbrush." The younger Jones stomped out of the room and returned to fling the small brush into his trunk. It came dangerously close to hitting his father's ear and Indy was not so sure it was an accident. However, before he could admonish his son, he heard the clicking of shoes against stairs.

"Mutt? Indy?" Marion called. The father and son looked at each other and quickly began throwing clothing into the trunk.

"We'll be right down honey!" Indy shouted back.

"What are you two doing? We have to leave."

"Nothing, Ma, we'll be down in a minute." Mutt said, trying to close the trunk. He slammed the lid closed and jumped atop it. "Dad!" He hissed. Indy, hearing his wife's nearing footsteps joined his son, sitting on the trunk while trying to close the latch.

"Come on, Junior, put some effort into it." He said.

"I'm trying, it's hard."

"Well if you packed earlier we wouldn't be-"

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the doorway. The pair looked up to see Marion standing with her coat on her back and a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean 'what are we doing'?" Mutt asked quickly. "We were talking, we were having a father-son talk. You're always saying we should bond and now here you are interrupting us."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I just wanted to tell you two that we need to get going. It's good to see the two of you getting along." She added with a smile. "Just don't be too long, we don't want to miss the plane." With that, she closed the door and headed back downstairs. Indy waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps to speak.

"You're very good at that."

"Yeah, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Indy sat miserably in his seat between his wife and son. Marion had insisted that since this was to be a family vacation they had to take a commercial airline, and so there he was, stuck on a crowded, though much newer and faster than the planes he usually took, jet with scores of noisy tourists.

"I hate this." Indy said to no one in particular. "I don't see why I couldn't just call in a favor and get us a private plane."

"Come on, Jones, you've been complaining since we left the house. Try to enjoy it, there are comfortable seats, a bathroom, what would one of your old warplanes have that this plane doesn't?" She demanded.

"It would be much quieter."

"Just grin and bear it, it's not like we can do anything about it now, we're already half way to Paris" Marion said, exasperated. "This is supposed to be a fun vacation. Just look at Mutt, he's enjoying himself."

Enjoying himself was an understatement. Shortly after boarding, the teenager, who had been rather upset about not being able to bring his motorcycle, soon recalled what he loved most about commercial flights; the flight attendants. The last time he had been on a plane was when he and his mother went to Seattle for the funeral for his great aunt Tilly who had clearly loved her five cats more in life than she did Mutt, although this didn't much bother him for she constantly smelled of tuna and cortisone. Needless to say, he had changed a lot since he was 13 years old which made flirting with the four flight attendants who by company policy were required to be very attractive(1), a much more fruitful pursuit.

"Yeah, dad, come on." The teenager said while winking at the pretty redhead who was waving to him flirtatiously. Indy rolled his eyes and pulled his signature fedora down.

"Just wake me when we get there."

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime later, though in reality only four hours, the jet landed in the bustling Paris airport.

"Indy, Indy," Marion whispered, gently shaking her husband's arm to wake him in vain. She sighed and inhaled deeply. "Jones!"

The professor jumped and looked around frantically. "What? What's going on?" He demanded. Mutt failed to suppress a laugh.

"Cool it, Pops," he said. "We're here."

Once out of the airport terminal, amidst the crowd of other travelers, they managed to find a man in a gray suit holding up a large sign with "Jones" scrawled on it. A black limousine was running behind him.

"There's our ride." Indy said, smiling at the looks on his wife and son's faces.

"This friend of your's seems very well off." Marion stated as the chauffeur opened the door for her and began taking the luggage into the trunk.

"That comes as a surprise to you?" He asked playfully, stepping into the car after her. "How else would I be able to take the three of us to France for an extended period of time? Especially with that commercial plane we simply _had_ to take."

"Wait, how long are we gonna be here?" Mutt asked as he closed the door. "Will we be home for my birthday?"

"Sorry, Junior." Indy told him, beginning to feel a bit bad about the situation.

"Christmas? New Year's?" The older man simply shook his head. "So I'm gonna be here for my entire break?"

"We told you about this months ago, Sweetheart." Marion said. "You were fine with it then." Mutt said nothing. He crossed his arms and slouched in his seat.

"Come on, it's not gonna be as bad as you think. My friend has a couple of kids, one is about your age, Ashton or Ashford or something. But that's not the point, you're not going to be spending your vacation with only your parents."

"Oh no, it's way better. I get to spend it with some stuck up rich kid."

"You better not be rude when we get there." Indy warned. "I will not have you embarrassing your mother and I in front of a friend I haven't seen in 20 years." Mutt scowled and slouched lower. "And none of that pouting either."

Mutt rolled his eyes and for the duration of the drive he remained louring, slumped against the seat. This of course changed when the limo pulled through wrought iron gates and up to an exquisitely massive villa.

"Holy shit," he muttered, leaning against the glass to get a better look.

"Mutt!" Marion scolded, but her son ignored her.

"This is where we're staying?" He asked incredulously. Indy smirked.

"Yeah, this is where we're staying." He said. "Not gonna be as bad as you thought, eh?"

Before Mutt could reply, the sound of the chauffeur clearing his throat outside the open door got the small family's attention. The Joneses exited the limousine but as they went around to retrieve their luggage from the trunk, they found several men, clearly the villa's staff, were in the process of removing the luggage and bringing it up to the house, if such a word could really describe a residence so grand.

"Why haven't we visited these people before?" Mutt demanded. Indy chuckled and simply beckoned for his son to follow his mother up to the villa. Marion banged the large brass knocker several times until a butler answered the door.

"The Joneses, I presume?" He asked with a distinctly French accent.

"That's us." Marion confirmed.

"Madame Levesque and Monsieur Bleichert have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." The butler opened the door more widely, welcoming them in.

The elegance exhibited on the exterior of the house was emulated on the interior. Mutt let out a whistle as he looked around the lavish foyer.  
"It's about time you showed up, Indiana." A woman's voice said. An attractive blonde woman with shoulder length curls was standing by the staircase with a smile on her lips. Indy returned the smile and opened his arms to embrace her. Marion watched on with surprised and, though she would never admit it, jealous eyes.

"Levesque? I though you liked being Willie Scott." Indy said when he pulled away from the hug.

"Willie Scott was fun when I was younger but Wilhelmina Levesque has a nice, _regal_ ring to it, don't you think?" She asked, her smile widening before she turned to the brunette beside her. "You must be Marion, Indy's written me all about you, it's so nice to finally meet you." They shook hands and Marion smiled, the envy gone from her light green eyes. "And you must be-"

"Mutt." The greaser told her with a dumb grin on his face. The stewardesses from the flight were nothing in comparison to the woman before him.

"Mutt? What kind of name is that?" Willie asked, scrunching her nose in distaste. For once Mutt didn't seem to mind. Willie turned to Indy. "What, were you upset about your parents giving you a silly name like Indiana so you decided to take it out on your son?"

"We had nothing to do with _that_." Marion told her laughing.

"You know Mutt, you look about the same age as my Ashley, I'm sure you two will get along great." Willie continued. "Please pardon me for a minute while I round up the kids." She departed up the stairs and called out several names. Mutt gave his father an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"I'm spending my vacation with a guy named Ashley? Are you serious?" He demanded.

"Be nice." Marion snapped, smacking his arm.

"Ma, it's a guy. Named Ashley. What are we gonna do, bake cookies?"

"If that's what he wants to do you bet your butt you're going to do it and do it with a smile. We're guests here."

"Oh yeah, maybe we'll even stay up late and paint our toenails, that sounds really hep."

"Henry Walton J-"

"Hi," a voice from the steps said distracting both mother and son. A girl with long tawny curls and dark blue eyes was standing at the base of the stairs. "I'm Ashley."

* * *

Sorry I took like 25662364 years to update, my computer got a virus and I couldn't get to any of my files until just the other day. Any way, I hope no one took any offense to my 'guy with commonly girl name' thing, personally I love Ashley as a guy's name.

(1): I've looked around several places and apparently many, if not most companies had some crazy requirements for their flight attendants, being unmarried and wicked pretty were among them. It wasn't until the 70's that women were able to have these restrictions overturned.


	3. Not Cool

I just wanted to let all my readers know that I may take a while to upload the next chapters. My bedroom caught fire this afternoon, fortunately no one was injured and the fire was put out before it could spread to the rest of the house. Not so fortunately did I learn that my computer is now scorched. I'm currently limited to the family computer which I rarely have access to, so please forgive me for being slow with the updates.


End file.
